kamen_rider_alternate_adaptation_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Bloodstream
Bloodstream is the twenty-eighth episode of Kamen Rider Slayer. This episode marks the first time that Walker Morgan transforms into Kamen Rider Savior. Synopsis to be added Plot In 2000, Talia talks to Jean and says that she doesn’t have any other way of getting Blain on their side. Jean says that there’s one more plan he has in mind, but it will require a sacrifice. Jean begins coughing up blood. Blain is outside of Jem’s apartment and begins playing her favorite song. She tells him to go away, but he tells her to just listen to what he has to say. She comes outside and Blain explains that he didn’t know how she would have felt if he told her about his secret. She says that she would have understood, slash or human, she sees that he is an overall good person. He apologizes and she says that she forgives him. He tries to kiss her, but she says that it’s going to be a while before their back on that level. Right now, they need to find a way to defeat the slash. Blain says that he has a plan, but he might have to risk everything. Blain confronts Talia and tells her that he is willing to marry her under one condition; they allow slashes and humans to live in peace and that she helps him kill his father. She agrees to help him. In 2019, Josh asks Walker if the Savior system is slash proof, how were Dawn and Cyrus able to use it. He says that he’s not sure, and he checks that savior system to find that someone removed the blocker. Walker says that they might have a traitor in GASH. Dawn catches up with Blain in the forest and confronts him. He hides, but she starts playing her mother’s favorite song. Blain asks her how she knows that song and where she got that violin from. She says that it’s the song that played in her music box when she was little. The only thing her mother left her before she died, and that the violin was a gift to her mother from her father, him. She tells Blain that he is her father. He says that he doesn’t have a daughter, but she shows him a picture of him with her mother. He sees it and begins to get a headache. She reads the message he put on the back of the violin and begins remembering his past. He falls to his knees and begins to cry. Dawn hugs him and says that she knows that there is some good in him still. He says no and knocks her to the ground. He’s about to kill her but stops himself. Blake and Cesar arrive, but Blain retreats. Dawn says to herself, “I knew it.” Talia tells Kaden that he does have a sister and she is not his real mother. She tells him that his mother was human, but he is full slash. Talia says despite everything, she is still her mother, and she still loves him. He asks her if his father knows this. Before she can say a word, Blain comes stumbling in. He starts to get in pain, but Mikal sedates him. Mikal says that it seems that he found out the truth and now his human side is trying to escape. Mikal says that if Blain retrieves his memories, everything will go wrong for them. Talia asks how they can stop it, and Mikal says that they have to try and convince him, or Kaden has to kill him to become the new Acid. In Blain’s mind, the human side of Blain walks through an empty spirit castle. He goes into the living room and is confronted by his father. Jean tells Blain that he should embrace his slash side. Blain says that he doesn’t want to live a life of seeing his loved ones die and taking innocent live. Jean says that he’s going to have to convince him. Jean transforms into the bat slash. In the real world, GASH is having all their employees scan for slash blood. All the employees are clear, but two are missing. The two are seen sneaking off to go make out. They are stopped by Walker and Josh, but the man and woman are confused. The man turns into the slash and the woman runs away. A still injured Josh tries to fight but has trouble. Walker grabs the Savior knuckle and transforms. He defeats the slash, and Josh says that he didn’t know Walker could fight like that. In Blain’s mind, Blain tries to fight his father, but he is being beaten. Blain then sees a light in a crack in the wall and it turns out to be the Savior knuckle. He turns into the Savior but it’s the prototype version. He isn’t able to match Jean’s power but outsmarts his father by running into a room of mirrors. Blain escapes to another room and runs into Jem. She tells him to remember who he was before he became Acid. He begins getting a headache and begins remembering before his is awaken by Mikal. Mikal tells him that he has to finish off the Slayer. Blain shakes his head. Cast to be added Forms Changes to be added Notes * As part of INTV Action, this episode aired alongside Power Rangers Knights of Virtue episode 29, Change of Heart. See Also * Erlkönig: Mother and Child Reunion - Counterpart in Kamen Rider Kiva